


The Penitent's Path

by itzteegan



Series: Kinktober 2020 [15]
Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn, Priest Kink, Priests, Roleplay, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzteegan/pseuds/itzteegan
Summary: Captain Praxia Lux visits Vicar Max to make a confession.
Relationships: Female Captain/Maximillian DeSoto, The Captain/Maximillian DeSoto
Series: Kinktober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949518
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	The Penitent's Path

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 14: Priest kink
> 
> \--
> 
> Big thanks to Lamia Hypnosia for helping me ferret out confession ideas. If you like Captain/Phineas stories, be sure to check hers out!

The chapel was hushed and quiet as I stepped inside, though that was to be expected considering the late hour. All the good workers were either quietly tucked into their beds or at their work stations as they laboured through their night shift. As I approached the intricate inlay in the middle of the floor, I paused and considered what Parvati had said the first time we’d entered together, about machines being dirty and how she’d considered the contrast to the abject cleanliness of the OSI chapel, how disproportionately immaculate it seemed to her idea of what a machine was. Of course, I’d pointed out that she normally saw machines at their worst, when they were broken down or needed maintenance, but … her point still stood. If anything it was downright eerie to see not a single thing out of place or in need of polish or dusting, like it was hardly used even though I knew people gathered there.

“Can I help you?” a voice asked off to my left, and I almost jumped, turning to see the good Vicar standing there, his greying hair and blue robes setting off a smile that carved through my face.

“Oh I’m pretty sure you’re the only one who can,” I told him as I approached, hands clasped behind my back, eyes locked with his.

“Is that so?” he inquired, eyebrow cocking at the question.

“Yes. I believe I’m in need of that … _counsel_ you so graciously offered.”

Motioning to the open door of his office behind him, he told me, “By all means.” He closed the door behind us as I stepped inside, sitting in a chair set in front of his desk while he opted to lean his hip against the desk itself. “Now, what is it I can do for you?”

If I fluttered my eyelashes a little extra and bit the barest corner of my lip, he said nothing of it as I responded, “I’m afraid I need to make a confession.”

He seemed neither surprised nor disheartened, nodding as he encouraged, “Go on.”

Taking a deep breath, I told him, “I quit my job.”

That got at least a little surprise out of him as he raised both of his eyebrows at that. “Oh? There’s nothing inherently wrong in that, sometimes we are redirected by the Plan …”

“I didn’t quit because of that,” I interrupted, and he paused, waiting for me to continue. “I didn’t just quit my job, I quit _entirely_. My career, my titles, my company. I took my contract and tore it up and took on a position as a ship Captain, and you know why?” His intense gaze bore into me, and I met it steadily as I continued, “Because I make my own way. I always have. I put myself through school, I got myself my job in the first place. I determine my own destiny, or so I feel.”

A frown creased his face, his brow furrowed as he told me, “Now that’s quite serious. You would defy the Plan?”

“Fuck the Plan, I make my own.”

The energy in the room seemed to change entirely as the Vicar stayed quiet for a moment, contemplating what I’d told him. What I’d just said, it was heresy in the eyes of OSI, a serious crime that could levy some serious punishment.

But I was ready to accept whatever he’d throw at me.

“Stand up,” he directed, his voice soft and even, and I moved immediately to obey, a certain shiver running through my body. Pushing himself off the desk, he circled around until he stood behind me, leaning in so he could whisper directly in my ear, “You realise the severity of what you’ve confessed to me?”

I nodded, night breathless. “I do.”

“And so you realise that this penance must be taken very, _very_ seriously?”

Swallowing, I told him, “I’m ready to accept whatever you give me.”

I could practically hear the amused sneer in his voice as he said, “Are you?” I could feel him at tmy back, just the barest brush of his body against mine, but it felt as if my hairs stood on end even at the minimal contact. “You have two options here,” he said, laying them out for me. “One, I report you to OSI and you’ll be arrested for heresy. Everything you have will be taken from you and you will serve your time for as long as it is deemed necessary to re-educate you.”

“And the second option?”

A dark half-chuckle ghosted against the shell of my ear as he said, “Two, I handle your punishment _personally_. You have no say, you submit to whatever I give you. Succeed in accepting the Plan with me, and we never speak of this again. Fail … and I turn you over to OSI.”

While he gave no particulars of what he might do to me, I immediately knew which option I would choose. “I’ll take my chances with you.”

Suddenly, his hand gripped the back of my neck, not too tightly but enough to confer a certain amount of control. Pushing me forward, he instructed, “Hands flat on the desk.” My brain worked hard to catch up and I almost stumbled, just barely getting my hands in front of me in time. A slight tremour had worked its way through my limbs, but it wasn’t fear that drove it. No, it was _excitement_. The timbre of his voice, the solidness of his grip, just his very presence hovering behind me was enough to drive me wild, craving _more_.

And I got more pretty quickly, with a sharp smack against my rump. I jumped, gasping more in surprise as it didn’t quite _hurt_ through the layers of clothes but _damn_ I hadn’t been expecting it. He had quite the strength for a Vicar as he reached up and grabbed the back of my shirt, yanking it so hard that the buttons popped and flew everywhere, scattering around on the desk and the floor like a nest of sprats. He at least gave my pants some courtesy as he reached around and slipped the button through the hole, lowering the zipper just enough to loosen it so he could push it past my thighs and let it pool around my ankles. I shivered, but not from the slight chill in the air as his palm landed flat on my ass again. This time it stung through the thin material of my panties and I sucked in a breath of air as I clenched my jaw, unwilling to let loose a sound. Another slap landed, and then another before he grabbed the already sore globe of flesh in a rough grip. I bit my lip hard, remaining silent despite the pain that radiated through that particular point.

“Holding back, are we?” he asked, his voice rumbling behind me. “We’ll see how long you can hold out.”

With that, he began to lean into me, levying strike after strike, one right after the other, barely giving me room to breathe. He let me have perhaps ten in a row before he finally paused and I gasped out half a sob but otherwise remained stoic. The Vicar gave a non-committal noise before he began again, landing shots rapid-fire, layering them on the curve of my ass and my thighs. My arms began to shake as I struggled to help hold myself up, my breathing hard and deep, until he hit one particularly sensitive area twice in a row and I let out a cry and a sob, tears gathering and falling down my cheeks as I drew in shuddering, wet breaths. But he had stopped, finally, when he heard me cry out, and I was simultaneously relieved and tense, wondering what he might have in store for me next.

The Vicar smoothed over the tender flesh, his gentle touch enough to make me jump, but there was no maliciousness behind the action. “There, now _that_ sounds a lot more penitent. Are you ready to accept the Plan now?” Tearfully, I nodded, but that wasn’t good enough. His grip around the back of my neck tightened as he growled, “I can’t hear you.”

“Yes,” I sputtered quickly.

“Yes what?”

“I’m ready to accept the Plan.”

His dark chuckle shot a thrill of arousal up my spine. “Oh I certainly hope you are.”

In short order, he pulled me away from the table, spun me around, and shoved me down to my knees before working his length out of his pants. I looked up at him but he said not another word, merely arching an eyebrow as if in challenge, as if he was testing my resolve for submission. Leaning forward, I opened wide and accepted him into my mouth, sucking him down about halfway at first. That wasn’t quite good enough for him, however, as he grabbed the messy bun I’d piled my hair into and used it as leverage as he pushed himself deeper. He soon brushed the back of my throat and I wanted to gag, but I fought the urge, fresh tears gathering at the sensation as I looked up at him. The Vicar held me there for a few moments and then pulled me off, strands of spit still connecting his cock to my lips. I gagged and coughed, but he did at least allow me a minute to gather myself before he repeated the action again. And again. And again. I could only imagine how badly my mascara and eyeliner were running, but the seemed quite pleased with the results as he held me in place and fucked my mouth.

I was glad that I’d chosen to come to the chapel so late, because even with the door closed there was no mistaking what was going on in the Vicar’s office with the lewd sounds that surely could be heard as I fought against my own body’s instincts to gag and expel what was trying to choke it. I didn’t want to anger him as I was attempting to convince him of my sincerity of reform, but I still gasped and heaved and he had to pause here and there to give me a little time to collect myself. He didn’t seem displeased at it, however, he only watched me intensely and as soon as I was ready, he was right there offering me more. And I took it, took it every single time, eagrely demonstrating my penitence over and over.

Finally, he seemed to find this particular punishment at an end as he produced a knife - _just where the fuck was he keeping that thing?_ \- and pulled me to my feet, cutting through the front of the bra and allowing it to hang loose. The cooler air had my nipples pebbling and he smirked as he pushed me onto the desk, back flat against the top as he grappled my pants off. Or, attempted to at least, brow furrowing as he struggled to get them over my boots until he finally just cut through the crotch to separate the legs.

Setting the knife on the desk next to me, he reached forward and gripped my neck in his hand, tightening ever so slightly as he pushed aside my underwear and rubbed his length against my moistened folds. I mewled, hips canting in encouragement, but he continued his teasing as he asked, “Do you accept the Plan now?”

“I do,” I replied, breathless and needy.

“And will you question it again?”

“Never.”

“ _Good_.”

Then and only then did he slide home, sheathing himself in one slow thrust that had my eyes fluttering closed to feel so deliciously full. The drag of his cock was downright heavenly and I panted as he slowly pulled out completely, rubbed the tip against my clit, and then pushed inside once again, this time hard and fast.

He kept up that pace, slamming into me so hard I could feel the desk begin to move little by little, centimetre by centimetre, scraping against the shiny wood floor of the Vicar’s office. Ever so slowly, he began to tighten his grip around my neck until I was dizzy from the lack of proper oxygen intake. It just made everything feel better and better as my head buzzed and I gave in, surrendering completely to him as he fucked me hard against the standardised OSI desk. My mind clouded in a familiar haze as his free hand reached down to rub against my clit, drawing a whining moan from the back of my throat. Oh I was getting close - _so close_ \- and not even the feeling of my sore bottom against the hard desktop was enough to deter my orgasm from building. If anything, it spurred it on faster as he fucked me up and over that edge, refusing to slow his thrusts even as I clenched around him. He grunted, clenching his jaw as he came in me with a snarl, panting hard. He took one deep breath, then another before he pulled out of me, leaving me on the desk for a moment as he trekked behind it and opened a drawer.

I was buzzing so hard on an endorphin high, I barely noticed - and definitely didn’t care - what was going on around me. I only jumped a little as I felt a cloth between my legs, Max’s clear tone now gentle and soft as he cooed, “It’s just me, I’m just cleaning you up.”

“Mmm,” I hummed, cracking my neck before I slowly attempted to sit up, Max’s guiding hand resting on my arm to help steady me. Glancing down at the sorry state of my clothes, I mused, “It’s a good thing I wore something I wasn’t afraid to lose.”

“You did as instructed. Well done,” Max purred, planting a soft kiss to my temple that had my insides turning to mush. “How was it? Did you enjoy it?”

Laughing as I carefully jumped down from the desk, I confirmed, “Yeah, it’s pretty much what I’ve been wanting you to do for a while.”

“A while? And what exactly is _a while_?”

Flashing him a smile, I told him, “Since you swore up a storm about Bakonu’s journal being written in French.”

Rolling his eyes as he hefted an amused smile, he shook his head as he told me, “Oh, Prax. Never change.”

Planting a kiss on the tip of his nose, I told him, “Don’t plan to, darlin’.” Looking him in the eye, I hung my hands on my hips as I asked, “Now, I assume you have some other clothes for me to wear, or will I be hoofing it back to the _Unreliable_ like this?”

Max winked as he opened another drawer of his desk, pulling out a sensuous dress that I knew he loved to see me in. “Late dinner in Byzantium?”

Chuckling, I snatched the silky garment. “Thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
